


The Second Task

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Dependency, Gryffindor!Blaine, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Ravenclaw!Kurt, Veela, Veela!Blaine, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veela!Blaine is the Hogwarts Champion during the Twi-Wizard Tournament. He must rescue his most treasured item from the bottom of the lake but he can’t seem to find his boyfriend, and soul mate, anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Task

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Hogwarts AU. Veela!Blaine. Possessiveness, dependency, angry Veela!Blaine, creature references, Veela transformation, soul mates.  
>  **A/N:** For [missmardybum](http://missmardybum.tumblr.com) because she was one of the winners of the [klaineficspdfs](http://klaineficspdfs.tumblr.com) and I got to fill her awesome prompt with this story. Giving a massive thanks to [gottriples](http://gottriples.tumblr.com) for the beta job ♥ and [pwyncessduckee](http://pwyncessduckee.tumblr.com) for helping me get a decent idea for this story. All Veela facts come from [here.](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Veela)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“I don’t know why we’re still here,” Kurt said as he sat down across from Blaine in the library. “You know the spell; you’ve had it perfected for weeks now.”

“I know,” Blaine said with a smile. “I just like spending time with you in the library.”

Kurt smiled back and reached across the table for Blaine’s hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand back gently before bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to the palm.

“Bee,” Kurt said a little breathily. “Not here, we’re in a public domain.”

Blaine shrugged, nuzzling Kurt’s open palm. “I know,” he replied. “I just want to be closer to you. It soothes my nerves.”

“You have nothing to be worried about,” Kurt said confidently. “Tomorrow’s task is one you are _completely_ prepared for.”

Blaine nodded and gently set Kurt’s hand back on the table but kept a hold of it. “So, is there any chance that I can convince you to come back to Gryffindor tower with me?” 

Kurt bit his lip and gave Blaine a shy smile that meant Blaine was about to get his way. He let his thumb stroke over the soft skin of Kurt’s hand and he kept his gaze locked on Kurt’s own. 

Kurt’s mouth opened to reply and Blaine could practically feel the ‘yes’ coming from them but they were rudely interrupted by a third year Ravenclaw student.

“Kurt Hummel?” the student asked.

Kurt nodded. “Yes,” he replied, taking his hand back away from Blaine’s. Blaine had to force himself not to growl in response.

“Headmaster Longbottom would like to see you in his office right away,” the student said before leaving.

Kurt’s face fell and Blaine cast him a sad look. “I guess this means you won’t be coming back with me?”

“Sorry,” Kurt replied, gathering his books and putting them into his book bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast though, okay?”

Blaine nodded and he stood, moving to wrap his arms around Kurt briefly. “Sleep well, my love.”

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. “You too, Bee.”

Blaine quickly looked around to make sure there were no ogling students and he pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips. 

They parted and Blaine smiled at Kurt’s flushed cheeks. He squeezed Kurt’s hand again before Kurt left, shooting Blaine a parting glance.

Blaine sat back down at the table and sighed heavily. He knew it was going to be a long night that night. He was the Hogwarts Champion for the Twi-Wizard Tournament that Hogwarts was hosting. 

There had been an uproar when he had been selected because he had been a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He had transferred to Hogwarts after meeting Kurt, his soul mate, when they had met during the summer holidays between their fifth and sixth years. 

It was impossible to ask Kurt to transfer to Beauxbatons purely because it would have been selfish of him.

Blaine was a Veela and even though it had been hard to leave Beauxbatons, finding his mate, finding _Kurt_ had been worth it all.

The second Blaine had met Kurt’s gaze, he knew that he had found his soul mate.

It had been tough at first because Kurt wasn’t the type of person to just say ‘okay’ to being told he was someone’s soul mate. Blaine had to work for it. He asked Kurt out on dates, wooed him and made sure that Kurt knew his affections were real and not just because he was a Veela. 

Kurt hadn’t told Blaine until their relationship had been solid for almost a year but he fell in love with Blaine at first sight as well.

After an entire summer of romancing Kurt and dating, Blaine had announced that he was transferring to Hogwarts to be with Kurt. He knew it would be impossible to be away from his soul mate now that he had met Kurt. He knew about the level of pain that Veelas went through when forcibly separated from their soul mates and he didn’t want to experience any of that if he could help it.

His parents were fine with Blaine transferring – they were just happy that Blaine had found his soul mate so young in life. His mum and dad hadn’t found each other until they were in their late twenties and by then Veelas were known to get extremely agitated because they hadn’t sealed the soul mate bond yet.

Blaine thought he was very lucky to have found Kurt so young. If he and his family hadn’t been in London at that time, he could have possibly gone his whole life without meeting Kurt.

He knew that was silly – he would have gone to the Tri-Wizard Tournament but it would have been so much harder to convince Kurt that he wasn’t crazy and that they were indeed soul mates.

Kurt had, amazingly, taken being mated to a Veela in his stride. He preened off the attention that Blaine gave him all of the time. Blaine was very protective of Kurt but he was also quite dependent on Kurt as well. It was one of the traits of a Veela that some people didn’t care for but he and Kurt had a good relationship and Kurt didn’t mind taking care of Blaine and in return, Blaine loved protecting Kurt.

It had got him into strife, of course, especially since they were both wizards. 

There had been occasions where Blaine’s Veela had taken over, thinking that his soul mate needed protecting but it hadn’t been the case at all. He had landed himself in detention for it many times.

While the professors were lenient about his Veela instincts, they couldn’t dismiss everything – especially when he was hex happy at times when reaching for his wand.

For the most part, he had his Veela powers under control.

There were times when he clearly didn’t have them under control and _everyone_ was affected by it – especially when he felt strong lust towards Kurt. 

It was a little different for him, being a male Veela – they were extremely rare as it was but he considered himself lucky that his mere appearance didn’t send everyone into a frenzy of trying to impress him and vie for his attention.

Instead, whenever he felt strong lust or whenever the Veela mating season happened, _everyone_ was at risk of being subjected to his innate magic. The school had taken precautions, of course, but sometimes even Blaine didn’t realise he was feeling the emotion until people started fawning over him.

It annoyed him, more than anything. He didn’t want all of these _other_ people falling over their feet to get to him – he only wanted one person. Kurt was _it_ for him. Blaine liked being a Veela, though. He was proud of his heritage and it had led him to Kurt, which he wouldn’t trade for anything.

Some of the students were irate that he, a transfer student, was the Hogwarts Champion for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Once the first task was over, a lot of them had expressed how proud they were of him. The tasks were all designed to be harder than the last and Blaine had thought that the first one had been pretty brutal – what kind of school brought fully grown, angry dragons in for a tournament?

It had been scary at first but he, with the help of Kurt’s brilliant mind, had figured out a strategy to get passed the dragons to collect his golden egg.

There had been spots where Blaine was sure he was going to die. Half of his clothes had been singed with the last spurt of fire from the dragon’s mouth but he had managed to get to the egg before the dragon could actually kill him.

Somehow, he had managed to get to the egg the second fastest out of the three contestants, which had surprised him because he was certain it had taken him _hours_ to get to the egg.

After he had retrieved the egg and figured out what do, he and Kurt had shared an awesome bath together in the prefect bathrooms. He and Kurt had shared many, many awesome baths together. The best part was that Kurt was a prefect and Blaine could join him freely without having to worry about sneaking in or breaking into the prefects’ bathroom.

Of course, the first few times they had brought the egg with them had been half hearted attempts at listening to the message that it gave and was more focused on the fact that Blaine was sharing a bath with his very naked and very delicious soul mate.

Eventually they had interpreted the message enough to figure out that Blaine would need to breathe underwater for a long period of time. 

It was Kurt’s brilliant Ravenclaw mind that had found that the Bubble Head Charm would be the best bet for Blaine to use to breathe underwater. Blaine had agreed instantly and they had started practicing the charm as often as possible so Blaine could perfect it for the task.

Blaine was prepared for the task ahead. He knew what he was going to face – well, mostly. Even though he knew what the poem had said in the egg, he wasn’t sure what thing he would ‘sorely miss’ that they could take. Either way, he was going to retrieve it as quickly as possible. He wanted to win the second task. 

Blaine gathered his belongings and left the library for Gryffindor tower to turn in for the night. He needed his rest before the next day. It was going to be an intense day, that much was guaranteed. 

He crawled into bed after bidding his room mates a good night and closed the curtains around his bed to settle in for sleep.

The next day Blaine woke early. He had barely slept, for reasons that he wasn’t entirely sure of. Sure, he was nervous – that was a natural response to what he was going to have to do for the second task. 

Even though he was completely prepared, Blaine still wasn’t looking forward to spending a couple of hours underwater to retrieve some unknown object that the professors had taken from him that was apparently a treasured possession of sorts.

Blaine literally couldn’t think of anything they _could_ take that he would considered a treasured possession or something that he would sorely miss – everything he owned was replaceable. 

Even Kurt hadn’t been able to think of anything. The most they had come up with was the scarf that Kurt had given Blaine during one of their winter dates when Kurt had taken it from around his own neck and fastened it so carefully around Blaine’s own.

Blaine had, in that moment, fallen even more in love with Kurt. It was probably silly to anyone else but it was _then_ that Blaine realised that Kurt loved him just as much as he loved Kurt.

In the first months of their dating, Blaine had been sure that Kurt was just humouring him, that he was just going along with it because Blaine was a Veela and everyone knew that Veelas mated for life. When Kurt had given him the scarf and pressed a kiss to the tip of Blaine’s cold nose, everything changed. He became more secure in their relationship – properly believing that Kurt wanted to be with him, too. 

Blaine hoped that they weren’t using that scarf for the task. The material would surely be completely unsalvageable after being in the lake for that long. Not even Kurt’s amazing spells for fixing outfits would be able to fix it if it was that treasured item. 

After getting ready for the day, nerves present in his stomach, Blaine headed down to the Great Hall with some of his other year mates. The moment he entered, he started heading for the Ravenclaw table where Kurt was usually waiting for him with a plate of toast. 

Strangely, Kurt wasn’t at the table when Blaine got there. He blinked and looked around, wondering where his boyfriend was. He frowned at the empty spot and tapped Tina Cohen-Chang on the shoulder.

“Have you seen Kurt?” he asked.

Tina shook her head, her long black hair falling off her shoulder in the process. “Not since yesterday, sorry,” she replied. “Ask Mike when he comes in.”

Blaine nodded and took a seat at the table, figuring that Kurt was probably just late. 

It wasn’t like Kurt to be late to anything even _breakfast_. He was always prompt and Blaine loved that about him. 

Even though his stomach was aflutter with nerves, Blaine forced himself to eat something. It wouldn’t do him any good to pass out while he was under water because he wasn’t nourished enough.

Blaine made sure to set out breakfast for Kurt as well, thankful for the heating charms placed on the hot food. He slowly ate his bacon and eggs, mentally reasoning with himself that he would need the energy.

Mike arrived after Blaine had finished his third piece of bacon and before the tall boy had even had a chance to sit down, Blaine was asking him if he had seen Kurt in their room at all.

“He was there last night but he disappeared early this morning,” Mike said, piling foods onto his plate. 

Blaine sighed, frustrated. It wasn’t like Kurt to just disappear. He briefly wondered if it had to do with what Professor Longbottom wanted him for the previous night but then figured it was probably Kurt researching some new sewing spell to help him bedazzle his robes.

“Thanks,” Blaine said to Mike, who gave him a nod before turning his attention to Tina.

Blaine finished off his breakfast, politely responding to all of the students wishing him luck on that day’s task. 

By the time breakfast was over, Blaine was beyond moody. He wanted his boyfriend there to wish him luck, to give him a kiss and tell him that he was going to be the winner of the second task. He wanted to feel Kurt’s warm hand in his own, soft and reassuring. He wanted Kurt there and it was making him annoyed that absolutely no one had seen his boyfriend at all.

He huffed as he flopped down on his bed in Gryffindor tower, on his back, looking up at nothing.

It wasn’t until one of the professors came to get him for the task that Blaine realised how much time had passed. He was concerned by how long he had gone without seeing Kurt. It wasn’t normal and he was beginning to fret.

Veela were very dependent on their soul mates for a lot of things. Soul mates could soothe the inner beast inside of Veela and without constant contact from Kurt, Blaine was afraid that he would lose control.

He took a few deep breaths to calm down and picked up the sweater that Kurt had left in his room a few nights beforehand. He inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Kurt wash over him. He instantly felt calmer and he left Gryffindor tower determined to get the task over and done with. 

Blaine hoped that Kurt was down at the lake already, waiting for him to cheer him on. He was more than a little disappointed to find out that Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Worry crept up in his chest again and Blaine hastily glanced around at the crowd of students. It wasn’t easy to see with all of the Hogwarts students plus the Beauxbatons students and the Durmstrang students milling everywhere. 

“Kurt!” Blaine called out, hoping that his boyfriend would respond. 

All too soon, Professor Longbottom was announcing what order the Champions were to enter the lake and Blaine found himself performing his spell, ready to find his sorely missed item.

As he swam, Blaine couldn’t help but wonder where Kurt could be. He had never been apart from Kurt for this long before. Rationally, he knew that it was silly to get annoyed that Kurt hadn’t been there, that he hadn’t managed to make it to the lake. As long as Kurt was there when Blaine got out, that’s what mattered.

Blaine faced all sorts of creatures in the lake, promising them that he meant no harm. He was attacked a few times and even though spells were all but pointless underwater, it didn’t stop him from trying. He was determined to get the task over with as quickly as possible.

One of the other champions zoomed passed his head at one point and Blaine forced himself to focus. It wouldn’t do any good for him to get himself killed in the lake because he couldn’t keep his head straight and his mind off Kurt long enough to get his item and get out of the lake.

Blaine kept swimming, feeling his limbs protesting already. He had been preparing for this for weeks; his body shouldn’t be slowing down already. Along with the spell preparation, he and Kurt had been training on his swimming strength so that Blaine wouldn’t get tired quickly during the task.

He felt like all of his training, planning and strategy had gone out of the window. His mind was too focused on Kurt and he needed to snap out of it. 

Blaine concentrated on his breathing and his swimming, trying to be vigilant while he swam. 

He came to a clearing a few long minutes later and saw one of the Champions untying something. It wasn’t until Blaine got closer that he realised that there were _people_ tied up. Unconscious, floating in the water, breathing, obviously by magic but it still sent shivers up Blaine’s spine.

Blaine came to a complete stop when the first champion moved away and he realised who was there, for him, tied up in the water.

Kurt was floating there, next to another student, with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together on the rock that was holding the others down. 

Blaine felt rage begin to flood his veins and he moved forward, tugging harshly at the rope that bound Kurt. His own strength alone wasn’t enough to free Kurt from his confines. 

Even though they were under water, Blaine felt the palms of his hands begin to heat up considerably. He looked down at them and saw they were glowing red, like they were trying to produce fire. Instinctively, Blaine put his hands on the rope, watching as it fell apart under his hands. Triumphant, Blaine grabbed Kurt in his arms and started to head for the surface of the lake.

He encountered different creatures along the way, all of them taunting him that he was not allowed to take Kurt, that Kurt was rightfully theirs.

Blaine, in a fit of rage, cast a hex at them but it wasn’t the hex that had them backing off. His back was producing wings and they were intimidating enough that even the underwater creatures knew not to mess with him.

With the added strength of wings, Blaine got to the surface of the lake quicker than anticipated.

He ignored the screaming cheers in favour of getting Kurt to shore.

“Blaine!” 

Blaine looked at Kurt, who had regained consciousness, both extremely relieved and still enraged that Kurt had been down there for so long.

They made it to the dock that had been put there for the task and Blaine hoisted Kurt up first, making sure that his soul mate was fine first before jumping up onto the dock himself.

He heard a collective gasp as he emerged from the water and he watched as everyone took a gigantic step backwards.

Blaine could feel the shift happening. He already had the large, scaly wings and his hands were burning brightly, crackling with fire underneath his skin.

“Blaine!” Professor Longbottom exclaimed, his wand trained firmly on Blaine. 

Blaine glared at him. “How dare you put him at risk like that!” he ground out before the rest of the shift happened. 

His body was no longer his own – the cruel beak-headed creature side of the Veela was fully coming out with how enraged he was. He heard students screaming and it fuelled him on. 

Blaine was focused on the rage inside of him and the need to expel it at the one who had taken Kurt away from him and put him at risk. He advanced on Professor Longbottom, easily deflecting the spells and hexes cast his way with a wave of his hand.

Even though he hadn’t experienced the full shift since he was an early teen, it was like breathing – he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. His magic was taking care of any harmful threats and the fire waiting to erupt from his palms was nearing the surface.

He raised a hand and shot out a fireball, watching as it hurtled towards its intended target. The fireball didn’t make contact though, causing Blaine to let out a high-pitch screech of annoyance.

He was about to throw off another one when something got in his way.

It took a moment for Blaine to recognise Kurt through his bird-like eyes but the Veela in him knew its mate. 

“Blaine, stop!” Kurt cried, horror etched onto his face. “Please.”

Blaine cocked his head, confused. 

“Please change back. Please,” Kurt begged, reaching out a hand to curl around Blaine’s own.

Blaine felt his body respond to his mate’s request and the beak disappeared, as did the claws, the wings and the fire in his hands.

He stood there, sopping wet and shivering. 

Kurt threw himself into Blaine’s arms and Blaine wrapped himself tightly around Kurt in response. He pressed his face into Kurt’s neck, his eyes scrunched closed, as he tried to keep himself calm. He shook all over and barely started when a towel was draped around his shoulders. He felt a drying charm come over him and he shivered at the tingle it caused but didn’t let go of Kurt at all.

“I was so scared,” Blaine whispered.

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied and he kissed Blaine’s cheek softly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt’s lips met his own, despite the fact that they were in front of the entire school. Blaine clung onto Kurt tightly, too afraid to let go lest the beast inside of him come back out.

“You’re okay now,” Kurt said softly as he broke the kiss.

Blaine nodded and he slowly opened his eyes. “I think I scared the entire school…”

Kurt’s head shifted and Blaine felt him tense a little. “I think they’ll get over it.”

Blaine glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the entire student population of all three schools and the professors were all watching he and Kurt intently.

“How about a nice hot butterbeer, boys?” Professor Longbottom suggested tentatively.

Blaine felt guilt wash over him as he nodded. “I am _so_ sorry, Professor.”

“Never mind,” Professor Longbottom replied. “Come on, we need to get you boys inside.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand again and he squeezed it softly. Blaine followed Kurt, keeping his head down so that he wouldn’t see the stares of all of the other students and professors.

He was so ashamed of himself for losing control but he hadn’t been able to keep the beast back once he realised that his soul mate had been in danger. The urge to protect had been too great and the rage Veelas were so commonly known for had surfaced quickly once he realised who had been behind it all.

It was only by sheer luck that Kurt was able to calm him down – it was an ability that Veela soul mates had. Blaine was pretty sure it would have ended up a bloody brawl if he had been left to his own devices.

Blaine blindly followed Kurt up to Professor Longbottom’s office and they sat down next to each other in front of his desk.

“Professor, I–” 

“It’s okay, Mr Anderson,” Professor Longbottom interrupted. “We are all aware that you’re a Veela, it was silly of us to have taken your soul mate away like that.”

Blaine reached out for Kurt’s hand again and linked their fingers together. “I am sorry,” he said sincerely. “I’ve only ever fully transformed once and…”

“Bee,” Kurt said softly, squeezing his hand.

Professor Longbottom smiled and pushed two mugs of hot butterbeer towards them. “I want to apologise, Blaine,” he started. “We knew the risks involved in this task and while I was personally against the idea, the other professors thought it was an easily handled situation. 

“Clearly, we were wrong there.”

Blaine shot him a sheepish look.

“Having said that, you’re not in trouble,” Professor Longbottom continued. “I want you and Kurt to get a good night sleep, okay? Oh, and the password for Gryffindor tower has just been changed. I think you’ll find it fitting, it’s _soul mate_.”

Blaine blinked as Professor Longbottom strode from the room, leaving them both behind.

“Did he just give us permission to sleep together?” Kurt asked. “Oh! Not like that, I mean, spend the night together.”

Blaine smiled, finishing off his butterbeer. “I think he did,” he replied, setting the empty mug on the desk in front of them. 

“Come on,” Kurt said as he stood and set his mug down next to Blaine’s on the desk. “I think we both need a _long_ hot bath and to go to bed and not get up until tomorrow.”

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips and took his hand once more. They left Professor Longbottom’s office and headed for the prefect’s bathroom. The halls were surprisingly empty and Blaine figured that everyone was either still scared or that they were in the Great Hall celebrating and eating dinner.

Even though Blaine had spent the better part of his day under water, climbing into the prefect’s bath was extremely relaxing. Kurt was pressed against his side, wet and naked. Blaine shifted and pulled him close so they could kiss.

Kurt sighed happily against his mouth and Blaine felt the noise go straight to his soul. He hummed contently, kissing back, letting the slide of Kurt’s tongue against his own soothe him until he was completely relaxed in the tub. 

“Let me wash your hair,” Kurt requested softly as the kiss came to a natural end.

Blaine nodded and shifted so he was sitting between Kurt’s legs, his back pressed up against Kurt’s chest. He let his eyes droop closed as Kurt’s fingers worked across his scalp, massaging the shampoo in completely. Kurt rinsed Blaine’s hair carefully before adding conditioner to it.

“I love your hair like this, Bee,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss just behind Blaine’s ear.

“Mmm,” Blaine mumbled in response, feeling sleepy under Kurt’s touch.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Kurt said, voice light and happy.

“I’m not,” Blaine replied and he forced his eyes open again. 

They finished up in the bath and Blaine let himself be dried off by Kurt. It was something they both obviously needed. The Veela in Blaine needed its soul mate to take care of him, to be completely dependent on him to soothe the rage that could easily surface again and Blaine needed to feel his boyfriend’s hands on his skin. Needed to feel him close.

“Do you want to eat first before going to bed?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not really hungry,” Blaine replied. “How about you?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’d rather just have some of your Honeydukes chocolate and snuggle in bed.”

Blaine grinned. “That I can definitely do.”

They left the prefects’ bathroom for Gryffindor tower, keeping close together as they walked.

“Hey, Blaine! Congratulations on coming first!” Mercedes, a female Gryffindor student said, clapping Blaine on the back as they crossed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

“I came first?” Blaine asked, slightly dazed at that information.

Mercedes gave him a big grin. “You sure did,” she replied. “You bet the second winner by half an hour. Beauxbatons came second and Durmstrang third.”

Blaine smiled, unable to help it. “Awesome.”

Kurt beamed next to him. “See, I knew you could do it.”

Mercedes winked at them both before she headed up the stairs to the girls’ room. 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand again and Blaine grinned at him. “C’mon, _someone_ promised me chocolate.”

Blaine chuckled. “Alright, I’m coming.”

They headed up to Blaine’s room, which was thankfully absent of any of his room mates. Kurt sat down on his bed while Blaine fished around in his trunk for the large chocolate bar he had purchased during their last Hogsmeade visit.

He set the wrapped block of chocolate down on the bed and quickly stripped down to his underwear before crawling under the covers next to Kurt. He flicked his wand at the curtains around his bed, closing them, and then cast a charm above them so there were hovering little beads of light so they could see.

Kurt reached for the chocolate bar and unwrapped it, snapping a piece off and feeding it to Blaine. Blaine smiled and let his lips graze Kurt’s fingers as he accepted the piece of chocolate. He kept his gaze on Kurt the entire time, taking joy when Kurt’s breath hitched nicely.

Kurt broke a piece of chocolate off for himself and Blaine couldn’t have stopped watching Kurt’s lips close around the sweet if he tried. He licked his own lips at the sight of it and swallowed down what was in his mouth before kissing Kurt hotly. 

Blaine shifted so Kurt’s arms wrapped around him more firmly and he sighed as the taste of Kurt and chocolate filled his mouth. He moaned softly, arching against Kurt a little more.

“This isn’t sleeping,” Kurt said breathily.

“No, I want to keep kissing,” Blaine replied.

“You need to sleep,” Kurt pointed out, panting a little as he pressed their foreheads together. “We can do more after sleep, I promise.”

Blaine bit back a whine but conceded – he knew Kurt was right.

They shifted down under the covers a little more and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt pressed kisses along Blaine’s cheek and to his lips again before pulling back.

“I love you,” Kurt said softly.

“I love you, too,” Blaine replied, feeling the words warm him more than their bath together had.

Blaine closed his eyes and snuggled into Kurt, glad that both he and his Veela were happy and content in their soul mate’s arms.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
